Unbreakable
by SouthamptonRose
Summary: Will and Elizabeth become best friends after she rescues him from the ocean. After arriving in Port Royal though, they are separated for their differences. But the friendship they formed is unbreakable, and they aren't willing to let it go. W/E goodness.
1. Tales of Loss

**Unbreakable**

Author: SouthamptonRose

Summary: Young Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann become best friends after she rescued him from the ocean. But after arriving in Port Royal, they are seperated for their differences. Will becomes the apprentice of the local blacksmith while Elizabeth is lectured about status and propriety. Their friendship is unbreakable though, but they have a hard time making others believe it. Pure random adorable W/E goodness!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann, or any other characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to Jerry Bruckheimer and Disney. I can dream though. ;)

* * *

Elizabeth pushed one of her dark chocolate ringlets behind her ear. It had fallen loose from the large silk bow holding her hair together, and kept getting in her face. It instantly fell back though, shielding part of her vision. She sighed and coiled it around her finger as she sat perched on one of the many barrels strewn below decks. The feel of her hair was smooth and bouncy, but only because her handmaiden had spent a good three hours curling it to its full extent. She groaned, thinking back to those torturous hours of sitting nailed to a chair, unable to move without the risk of a slap to the wrist. She automatically rubbed her left wrist with her thumb, feeling the sensitive lines where she had in fact been slapped numerous times. It of course wasn't an act her father approved of, but he had been forced by the rules of discipline and propriety to allow this punishment on his daughter.

She continued to rub her wrist protectively. It wasn't that she was a terrible child; she just had a bit too much spirit in the eyes of what was proper. Perhaps her manners could be improved a bit, and she could try to listen to what instructions were given to her, for her head was constantly in the clouds. But she was a rather decent girl besides that. She did have a bit of a rebellious streak though, and found it most invigorating to ignore the rules set down upon her by her free will, but knew only too well what awaited her once she was stopped. Elizabeth tightened her grip on her wrist. A sharp slap and extra lessons. Neither of which was most fun. But even these acts were not enough to fully restrain her. She had too much unused energy, and simply no way to release it that wasn't unheard of in society's eyes.

Elizabeth noticed she was slumping forward as her thoughts trailed off and quickly pushed her shoulders back. She didn't believe in the rules of propriety or any of that utter nonsense, but one thing that she did pride herself in was her composure. She tried so desperately hard to have perfectly polished composure. And that she did. Her posture was amazing, and she knew exactly how to hold her head and tilt her chin. Sometimes guests at parties in London would comment her on it, making her beam. She was almost mocking them though, what with her prim manners and airy presence. She always had the hardest time keeping from bursting out in a mad rage of laughter. To her, noble life was all a big game. She was just putting on a show to strangers so as not to disappoint her father, but inside she honestly couldn't care less.

A sudden noise made her jump. She quickly glanced over to the far corner of the room, which she strongly suspected was the cargo hold, considering all the barrels and boxes piled throughout the large space. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness and fixed on the shape of a boy lying down atop a mound of blankets. He hadn't moved in the past hour, but was now beginning to stir. He groaned and turned about restlessly on the blankets, muttering something inaudible. Elizabeth rose from the barrel she'd been sitting on and took a hesitant step towards him. Her father had instructed her to watch over him, but she was a little scared. He was some stranger that had, by chance, been rescued by her ship from the sea. He didn't look much older than herself, and he had seemed quite afraid when she had first spoken to him. But he had been in shock, and now that she was alone with him down below the decks where all the action was happening, it terrified her. It was awful quiet; she couldn't hear a thing besides her own deep breathing and the rustle of his blankets. Deciding to follow orders for once, she bit her lower lip and approached him slowly.

"Master Turner?" she asked uncertainly. "Master Turner, are you awake?" She crouched down beside him and waited. His eyes were closed, and she couldn't tell if he was asleep or not. His eyebrows were furrowed and his mouth was drawn in an unpleasant frown. She wondered what he was dreaming about, assuming he was asleep. He suddenly thrashed around a bit, causing her to gasp with alarm and jump back. She watched with wide eyes for a minute, her chest rising and falling at a remarkable speed. He groaned and said something that she couldn't understand, then turned onto his side so that his back was facing her.

She whimpered silently and rose to her feet on shaky legs. She desperately wanted to run away and disappear to the decks above, but knew she would be sent down again. She was a distraction to the crew and only got in their way. But she was feeling awful lonely down here, and it was dark. She didn't like the dark. Outside it wasn't exactly bright and sunny, but it was still light.

She was about to walk to the stairs leading above decks when she heard the boy again. Only this time, he seemed to be awake. He addressed her and then paused, waiting for a response. When she didn't answer, he tried again. "Miss?"

Elizabeth turned around to look at him. He was sitting up now, and his eyes were fastened on her. They were large and wide. He looked afraid.

Silently, she walked over to him. Stopping near his side, she crouched down again, balancing on her haunches. Seeing that he looked so terrified made her feel better. She released the deep breath she'd been holding and replied, "Yes?"

He looked up into her face and bit his lower lip. "Are you an angel?"

She smiled, trying to hold in her laughter for his sake. "No, I do not believe so." She paused. "If I am, it is truly a wonder how I earned my halo."

His face relaxed a bit and he smiled. "Then why were you glowing earlier?"

"Glowing?" She paused. "You mean when we first met? Above decks?"

"Above decks?" He looked confused.

"Yes," she said, nodding.

His face tensed again as he looked around the room wildly. "Where am I?" he almost yelled. "What happened?" He bit his lip again and looked at her anxiously.

"Shh…calm down," she whispered. She reached forward and gently laid her hand on his. "You are on the _Dauntless_, a ship of the Royal Navy. We're headed to Port Royal, Jamaica, and as we were passing by we came across your shipwreck."

"Shipwreck?" His eyes widened.

"Yes, you may not remember, but your ship was destroyed. We – I mean I, discovered you floating on a piece of debris. We think you were the only survivor." Her voice lowered considerably at the last sentence. "I'm so sorry."

He turned his head and stared at the wall straight ahead. "Only survivor?"

"Yes, but I can't be sure," she said quickly. "I was sent down here to watch you. I don't have any further information. My father might though."

"You're father?" he asked distractedly.

"Mmm hmmm," she said, nodding.

He continued staring at the wall, avoiding her gaze. "I was looking for my father when our ship was attacked." He paused. "Yes, now I remember. We were attacked, but I don't know by what or who. I just remember thinking that I had to find my father."

"Oh," she said softly, lowering her gaze to her hand, which was still laid atop his. "I'm so sorry. I can go ask if there's any news of him."

"No," he said quickly, before she could move. He finally turned and looked at her, although she was now avoiding his gaze. "My father wasn't on that ship."

She raised her head and looked into his eyes. "Pardon?"

He shook his head. "I have not seen my father in near ten years. He just disappeared one day, and my mother didn't know why, or at least she didn't tell me." He looked away again. "She died a few weeks ago, and she was the only family I had." He stopped and swallowed hard, and Elizabeth knew how hard it must be for him to speak of his loss. She knew exactly how it felt.

"You don't have to tell me this," she started, but was abruptly cut off.

"No, I need to tell someone," he said firmly. He looked into her eyes pleadingly. "Will you please be that someone; at least for now?"

She nodded. "Yes, of course." He smiled slightly and she returned it. "Continue when you're ready."

"I'm ready."

She nodded, waiting.

He took a deep breath. "After she died, I knew I had to do something. I knew I couldn't stay in England. I decided I wanted to try to find my father. It was a rather rash and foolish idea, for I had no idea where he was, or even if he was still alive. But I had to try." He stopped again, but only briefly. "The landlord that owned our house was kind enough to help me sell some of my mother's things. Once I had enough money, I bought a ticket on the first ship out of England I could find." He paused, then surprisingly laughed a bit. "I didn't even know where we were headed; all I knew was that it was a new place that I could search." He stopped once more, and looked away. "But we never made it. I was down in the lofts when I heard cannon shots. I ran up to the deck and remember seeing the mast collapse. I heard another cannon, and that was it." He looked back at her. "When I opened my eyes, I saw you. The light from the hazy sky was making you glow, and I was so afraid you were an angel and I had died."

She smiled. "Yes, well I can assure you that you are certainly not dead, Master Turner, for I know I am not."

He smiled. "Forgive me, I have such terrible remembrance, but what is your name again?"

"Swann. Elizabeth Swann."

"Swann." He paused and nodded. "What a beautiful name."

She blushed slightly and looked down. "Yours is quite dashing as well, Master Turner." She paused. "I should think it to be a very strong name."

"Yes, well it is not a name I pride myself in," he said a little sharply. "My father left us. Just left us without warning or reason. It killed my mother. I used to hear her cry for hours late into the night." He sighed. "I would much rather have her name as my own."

"What was hers?"

"Larken," he said with admiration. "Anne Larken."

She nodded, allowing the name to flood her mind. "It's very pretty."

He smiled. "Yes, I think so too." He paused, and if she had been watching him she could tell he was quite hesitant in saying something. After a few minutes, he finally asked, "What was your mother's name?"

Her head shot up and her eyes widened. "What?"

He looked suddenly flustered, knowing that perhaps what he had asked wasn't proper. He had presumed, though it appeared from her face that he had been right. But now he felt quite awkward and suddenly the room seemed too small. "Um….well…I didn't mean….I mean I didn't know…."

"Stop," she said, putting her hand over his mouth. "It's alright. I'm sorry if I scared you…I was just a little surprised." She removed her hand and he sighed in relief. She smiled slightly. "How did you know my mother was dead?"

"I didn't," he said quickly, feeling rather foolish. "I just presumed it because you only spoke of your father. I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have."

She shook her head. "It's fine." She looked away. "It was a long time ago. I barely remember her." She sighed. "I was six. My father sat me down on his bed on night and told me Mum wasn't coming home. I didn't quite understand, I thought he meant that she had just gone away. But then he told me that she'd been killed on her way home from my aunt's house." She looked back at him. "I saw him cry for the first time that night. He's never been the same since." She paused. "I think part of the reason he took the position of governor of Port Royal so quickly was to get away. I just don't think he can stand living in England anymore, in the house that she grew up in. It's a miracle he's lasted these six years."

He closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry." He felt her squeeze his hand slightly. He opened his eyes again and looked into her face. She was smiling, but it was a sad smile.

"It's alright," she said softly. "It seems we both have gone through the same thing. But I feel you carry a much heavier burden. You have to find you father, whereas mine is only a few feet above us. I'm the one that should be sorry."

He shook his head and looked down. "No, you shouldn't." He sighed. "I don't know if I actually do want to find him. I don't know if I can face him." He paused. "I'd probably do something terribly foolish. I am known for not being the brightest when anger or despair clouds my common thinking." He looked up at her again. "Perhaps I should just leave it alone and move on. As I said, it was rather rash and foolish thinking to leave England." He smirked. "Just look what became of that." He shook his head. "The ship is gone, along with the crew. And I'm a hundred miles from the only place I know."

Elizabeth frowned. "I know you told me not to be, but I am still sorry."

He smirked. "I bet you're starting to wish you had left me in the ocean." He laughed. "I honestly couldn't blame you if you had."

She gasped. "No, I would most certainly never have left you, and I don't regret rescuing you at all! How could you say such a thing?"

He shrugged. Then he looked at her closely, making her blush slightly. "Are you sure you're not an angel. You certainly have the personality for it."

She raised an eyebrow. "Do you really think so?" When he nodded, she laughed. "Well Master Turner, thank you very much, but you've not known me for an hour. I would wait a little longer before I made assumptions."

"I'm positive nothing you can say or do can or will change my mind," he said, his earlier shyness beginning to melt away.

"I would not count on it," she said with a grin. "On the contrary, I'm quite the opposite. I'm a troublesome little devil to be sure, or at least that's what my father thinks." She laughed. "All he wanted was a proper little lady, and he got stuck with me instead. I pity him greatly."

"Well I think you quite proper," he said in a tone that she couldn't decide was serious or mocking.

"Do you now?" she asked.

He nodded. "Indeed. Your manners are nearly perfect, and you're composure is utterly graceful. How do you manage such posture?"

She smiled, knowing now that he was quite serious. It seemed his moods could be easily changed. "I've been practicing. For over ten years," she replied proudly. "I pride myself with the best carriage known to England." She paused. "Or at least the parts of England that I know." When he laughed, she straightened her back even further. "No, it's true. I've received many a compliment on it in the past." She pirouetted quickly and curtsied for him.

He clapped. "Well Miss Swann, then I shall wish to add my compliments you collection. You certainly do have wonderful carriage."

She smiled. "Thank you. I would tell you the same, but I have yet to see you on your feet."

"That can easily be changed." Taking her hint, he used his hands to push himself up. He was a little unsteady and swayed about a bit, but still managed to hold a moderately decent composure. Nowhere near hers, but still acceptable.

She opened her mouth to say something, but quickly closed it as he became more and more unsteady. Her eyes widened a bit, and she moved to help him, but not quite fast enough. He collapsed to the ground, every bit as unconscious as when she had first laid eyes on him. Her mouth dropped open, and she let out a shrill scream. Instantly, loud footsteps were heard from above, moving quickly as they hurried to see what had happened to the governor's daughter, and her mysterious new friend.

* * *

(A/N:) Yay! I finally managed to post something on my account. Lol. For the longest time I was having some random problem with my laptop where it wouldn't let me post anything!!! I've actually had this story forever, but couldn't get it up. I'll post the next chapter in a few days or something...maybe tomorrow if I feel like it. ;) Hope you like it. Please review! 


	2. A Healing Promise

**Unbreakable**

Author: SouthamptonRose

Summary: Young Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann become best friends after she rescued him from the ocean. But after arriving in Port Royal, they are seperated for their differences. Will becomes the apprentice of the local blacksmith while Elizabeth is lectured about status and propriety. Their friendship is unbreakable though, but they have a had time making others believe it. Pure random adorable W/E goodness!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann, or any other characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to Jerry Bruckheimer and Disney. I can dream though. ;)

* * *

Elizabeth hovered anxiously around the group surrounding the boy. She craned her neck to see him, but everyone was just too tall. She ran over to her father and tried to get past him, but he grabbed her shoulder and told her to stand still. She ignored him and pulled herself free from his grasp. He let out an exasperated sigh as she rushed to on officer and tried to make him back off. 

"But I'm the one who discovered him!" she yelled indignantly. "I'm the one that was with him! Let me through!"

"Miss Swann," the officer replied patiently, "I would work on that temper if I were you. Please stay calm." He turned away and ignored her.

She screamed in frustration and began pacing, earning many looks from the small crowd, some annoyed and others amused. Finally her father walked over to her and sat her down on a barrel some twenty feet from the gathering. She opened her mouth to protest, but quickly bit her tongue, remembering the punishments she could receive for disobeying her father. No, he wasn't that mean, and no, she didn't normally follow orders, but he wasn't just her father; he was also the governor, and everyone had to listen to the governor unless they were above him, which she most certainly was not.

He patted her shoulder affectionately and gave her a loving smile. "You're just like your mother, you know that? So much spirit." He sighed. "And she had quite a talent for trouble as well." He shook his head and smiled, but then his face turned serious. "I'm so happy so much of her is in you, but that cannot always be such a good thing. Please, just wait here and sit still. I promise you will be informed when the boy awakens."

"But I must see him now!" she exclaimed. "Please Father; I'm the only one who knows him. If he awakens to a large crowd surrounding him, he surely will be absolutely terrified!"

Her father sighed and opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by the sharp sound of coughing. He turned around and furrowed his eyebrows, and Elizabeth jumped to her feet. The coughs sounded painful, and suddenly they were replaced by desperate gasping. Elizabeth's eyes widened. She was about to take a step forward, but her father clamped his hand firmly onto her shoulder.

She looked up at him and opened her mouth to protest, but the sharpness of his eyes silenced her. "Wait," he said gravely. "Wait until the doctor is through." She forced herself to nod and then looked back to where young Master Turner was lying. He sounded in pain, and it terrified her.

The boy's gasping continued, and he tried to call out something, but it was illegible. A minute later, he tried again, and this time, his words were not lost. "Miss Swann!" he yelled frantically. "Miss Swann!"

That was enough for her. Elizabeth quickly pushed off her father and rushed to the group. This time, when she demanded admittance, they parted for her without a word. She hurried past them and kneeled down by the boy's side. Reaching out, she took his hand in hers and looked anxiously into his face. He had begun coughing again, and it was quite violent. His body was shaking and his skin had paled to snow white. She watched him with wide eyes and held her breath.

She turned her head and looked up at the doctor, who was shaking his head as he wrote something on a piece of parchment. "What's happened?" she demanded. "What's wrong with him?"

The doctor sighed and looked at her. "I'm afraid he's caught a rather nasty fever, possibly pneumonia by the looks of it. And he's wounded." He shook his head. "Poor boy; he's in for a rough time."

"Wounded?" she gasped. "But he was fine when I was talking to him earlier. There was nothing wrong!"

He shrugged. "I don't know what to say Miss Swann. All I know is that he has got a rather nasty cut in his side. I bandaged it up, but I'm not sure if that will be enough." He sighed. "We'll just have to wait and see."

She looked at him in horror. "Just wait and see? You can't just wait! What if it gets infected, what if it doesn't heal?" Her eyes widened drastically. "What if he dies?" She gasped. "He can't die, can he? Please tell me he can't die! I'd never forgive myself!"

"Miss Swann, Miss Swann, calm down," the doctor said calmly. "There is a chance that he can die, but then again, there is just as much chance that any of us can die. I do not believe he will, and I do not believe his injury can get worse. It will heal in time."

Elizabeth sighed in relief. "So he'll be alright?"

He nodded. "I believe so."

She turned back to the boy and rubbed her thumb over his hand gently. "You're going to be alright Master Turner," she whispered. "You're going to be alright."

He looked back at her and his face slightly relaxed, but then he was once again overcome by a strong fit of coughs. She didn't back away though. She would stay with him, even if it meant catching his fever herself. She wouldn't leave him. She couldn't. It was her fault he had fallen unconscious. And though she suspected his fever was from being in the freezing ocean, and his injury from the disasterous shipwreck, she would take the blame for those as well. Nursing him back to health would be her atonement, and she would do it without complaint. From this moment on, she knew he was destined to become her best friend, and she would never let him die.

* * *

(A/N:) Well...I said I would maybe update in a few days...but I'm so bored that I decided to post just for the heck of it. Besides...it's a reeeeaaaalllllyyyy short chapter. But oh so cute in my opinion. ;) Please review! 


	3. Neither Strangers Nor Enemies

**Unbreakable**

Author: SouthamptonRose

Summary: You Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann become best friends after she rescued him from the ocean. After arriving in Port Royal though, they are seperated for their differences. Will becomes the apprentice of the local blacksmith while Elizabeth is lectured about status and propriety. Their friendship is unbreakable though, but they have a hard time making others believe it. Pure random adorable W/E goodness!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann, or any of the characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to Jerry Bruckheimer and Disney. I can dream though. ;)

* * *

Elizabeth froze when she heard a voice. Tired sounding and husky, and also that of someone ill. At last the boy was awake. She laid the apples she'd been collecting on top of a barrel and hurried over to his side. He looked up at her with a smile, though it looked strained. 

She knelt down beside him and asked, "What's wrong?"

He opened his mouth to reply, but instead coughed violently, making her frown. He didn't sound good at all, and it worried her. It had been a day since his collapse, and he hadn't stirred since she had made her promise. She knew it would take time for him to recover, but she had perhaps raised her hopes a bit too much. She thought maybe he would be better by today, but he sounded worse, if possible.

"Master Turner, are you alright?"

He nodded forcefully. After a minute, he managed to choke, "Yes, I'm fine."

She sighed and shook her head. "Don't you lie to me; you know just as well as I that your health is currently at a dangerous position." She frowned and gazed at him through despondent eyes. "It's all my fault. I'm so sorry."

He shook his head. "No Miss Swann," he coughed, "don't blame yourself."

"Oh, but I must," she said, rising up and taking a step back. "You would be in much better condition if it were not for me and my demands." She began to pace the room in long strides, sighing occasionally and glancing back at him.

"If it were not for you, I would most surely be dead," he protested. Almost immediately after the words left his lips, he was overcome by a fit of coughs and could not continue.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked, ignoring his current state.

"I mean," he choked, "you rescued me from the ocean and brought me onboard your ship. I would have died if no one had come along."

"Oh." She stopped for a minute and pondered. "But that doesn't count. Anyone would have saved you. But I had to push you beyond your limits and cause you to fall into unconsciousness. And you're injured; I don't know how I could have been so cruel. Please forgive me."

"Are you actually serious, or are you just mocking me?" He stared at her in absolute bewilderment.

"Well of course I'm serious," she said, annoyed. "All of these things are true, are they not? I should be beating myself up, which is exactly what I'm doing." She paused. "Or at least attempting to do."

"Stop it!" he yelled between coughs. "Stop blaming yourself. You have done nothing wrong, and I'm tired of hearing you ramble on. It's giving me a headache."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She sighed. "You are right. I just feel that I must do something."

He shook his head. "No, please. Do not."

She smiled weakly. "Very well. But it is still my job to watch over you."

"Says who?"

"Says my father the governor," she said, her smile widening.

"Oh."

She laughed. "Yes, and we both must obey him, whether we want to or not. And you must also obey me, whether you want to or not."

He shrugged. "I shall do what you ask of me."

"You're going to give up that easily?" she asked. "Oh come now, that is no fun at all. You must fight back so that I may beat you down mercilessly." She stared at him expectantly.

He sighed. "I have not the strength, Miss Swann."

"Oh come, everyone has the strength to retort back. And please stop calling me that."

"Calling you what?" he asked, surprised.

"Miss Swann," she said. "It's far too proper a name for someone like me."

"But," he began.

"But nothing," she said firmly. "I hate being called that. It has no life. Please, just call me Elizabeth. It is much more likable."

He sighed. "Very well, but I do not wish to get into any trouble with your father. If he's as powerful as you say, then"

"Oh don't worry about him," she said, grinning. "He will not trouble any friend of mine. You see, he cares far too much for me." She laughed. "I'm exceedingly spoiled."

He smirked. "Yes, well still…"

"Oh stop worrying Will!" she exclaimed. He looked at her incredulously, and opened his mouth to say something, but she cut him off. "May I have permission to call you that?" she asked lightly.

He paused for a minute, and then nodded. "Yes, of course."  
She smiled. "Formal names are for strangers and enemies, of which we are neither, right?"

He nodded. "Are we friends then?"

"I surely hope so," she said. "You are to me, but I cannot say the same for you. That is your decision."

He grinned. "You are to me as well."

"We should be best friends," she said proudly. "For we found each other a thousand miles from home. And I think that is worth something, do you not agree?"

He nodded. "Indeed."

Suddenly her eyes grew wide. She stared at him eagerly, causing him to raise his eyebrows. "What?" he asked.

"Your cough!" she exclaimed. "I just noticed, it has gone away!"

He stopped for a moment, and then his expression grew into hers. "So it has!"

"Oh, this is wonderful! I was sure the doctor said you had pneumonia, and that surely would not have healed so quickly."

"I still do not feel very well at all, but at least now I can speak in a somewhat respectable manner." He smiled slightly.

"Oh you were fine before," she said. "No one judges when you are ill." Her face darkened a bit. "But you said you are not feeling well still?"

He shook his head. "Not at all."

She sighed. "Well, at least you are a bit better."

He nodded. "A bit."

She smiled. "Well let us hope that it does not take you_ too_ long to recover though, because I know how miserable it is to be ill." She groaned. "It is by far the worst feeling one can have in my opinion." She cast him an expectant glance.

It took him a moment, but then he realized she was waiting for his approval. "Oh yes, it is not a pleasant feeling at all."

She smiled, satisfied. "Most unpleasant indeed."

There was silence for a minute as both struggled to find something to say. Finally, Elizabeth asked, "Are you hungry, Will?"

He nodded. "I have not eaten in days."

She gasped. "Why ever not?"

"Because food costs money, that's why," he said glumly. "And I have none."

"That's terrible!" she said, appalled. "Anyone should be able to have food. Being neglected it is most unacceptable. When my father is in charge of Port Royal, I'll see to it that he makes sure no one will ever go hungry!"

He shook his head. "It is a hard task to keep a town under command, Elizabeth. I would not put too much on his shoulders so soon." He smiled. "But it is still very kind of you to worry so much about your people."

"My people?" she asked. "They are not my people. If anything, they are my fathers. But I do not judge people by their social status. No one is above or below me in my opinion." She shook her head firmly. "And quite honestly, I much prefer the company of the citizens. The rich are so proud, it is most vexing. I cannot stand them for more than an hour."

Will laughed. "Really?"

"Yes," she said. "I often complain of a headache just so I can leave the room."

He started to say something, but his terrible coughing once again consumed him.

"Oh no, not again!" Elizabeth groaned as she dug her fingers into her scalp. "It has come back! And I have been making you talk much too much!"

"You have not made me," he choked.

"Yes I have," she growled angrily. "It is all my fault, and this time I shall not let you tell me otherwise."

"Elizabeth," he started.

"No Will. Do not speak. It cannot be good for you."

He opened his mouth to retort, but her eyes instantly silenced him. She continued to watch him for a few more minutes, fuming at her own stupidity every time he coughed. She eventually just sighed and sat down on a nearby barrel. The damage had been done, and there was nothing she could do about it but wait. She did not like to wait though, and she quickly grew bored from watching him.

"Will, I am going to go and have the cook prepare us something," she said, rising to her feet. "Is there anything in particular that you'd like?"

He shook his head. "Whatever you fancy," he coughed.

She frowned as he started gasping. "Do you want me to go get the doctor?"

He shook his head again. "No; I am fine. Really."

She frowned again. "You are not, but I will not fight you. I shall return shortly." She walked over to the stairs and disappeared into the light. Will watched the hem of her dress vanish as she ascended. He looked around the room and shuddered, for she had left him alone in the dark.

* * *

(A/N:) I've been so bored lately, so I just keep deciding to post chapters...this time I'll actually wait though...maybe like three days or something. Lol. I'm such a terribly slow and detailed writer, it's going to take a while before this mess goes anywhere! I'll try and speed it up a bit in the next few chapters though. Hope you're liking it. It's just something to pass the time for me... ;) 


	4. A Delightful Meal

**Unbreakable**

Author: SouthamptonRose

Summary: Young Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann become best friends after she rescued him from the ocean. After arriving in Port Royal though, they are seperated for their differences. Will becomes the apprentice of the local blacksmith while Elizabeth is lectured about status and propriety. Their friendship is unbreakable though, but they have a hard time making others believe it. Pure random adorable W/E goodness!

Disclaimer: I do not own Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann, or any of the characters mentioned in this story. They belong to Jerry Bruckheimer and Disney. I can dream though. ;)

* * *

Elizabeth descended the stairs carrying a large tray filled with food. Will stared in amazement as she walked over to him and set the tray down by her feet. She wiped her hands together and groaned. "I only asked for a decent meal, and he gave me half of the kitchen!" She groaned again and sat down next to him. Will's eyes hadn't moved from the tray, and she tapped him lightly on the shoulder to get his attention. "Will; what is it?" 

He quickly looked up at her and replied, "No, it is nothing. It is just…I have not seen so much food in my life."

She blushed slightly. "Yes well, you must forgive the cook as he got a bit excited at the task of making us lunch."

He raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

She blushed darker and her gaze quickly darted to her feet. "Yes."

Will crossed his arms and continued staring at her. "Elizabeth," he said in a threateningly low tone.

"Oh very well!" she exclaimed looking up and crossing her arms herself. "I told him your story and he felt so bad that he insisted on making you the best meal he had ever prepared." Her cheeks now resembled the shade of red roses.

He smiled. "Well that was very kind of him."

She nodded, relaxing her arms. "Yes, it was terribly kind, but that meant a longer wait and more to carry. I'm so sorry; I said I would be back shortly, and shortly certainly does not mean near two hours." She blushed again.

"It is fine," he said reassuringly. "In that time I have been able to think some things over. And," he said with a grin, "In that time my cough has once again disappeared."

She smirked. "Well let us hope that this time it doesn't come back."

"I do not believe it will," he said.

She watched him for a minute with her eyebrows furrowed, causing him to awkwardly stutter, "What; have I done something wrong?"

She shook her head. "No, not at all. I was just wondering…"

"Just wondering what?"

"How old are you, Will?"

"Oh," he said, relieved. "Twelve."

She grinned. "I am also."

"Really?" he asked. "When is your birthday?"

"12 April," she replied. "Yours?"

He straightened his back and lifted his chin proudly. "21 January."

"Oh, you are older than me!" she squealed, smacking him lightly on the arm.

"Well that is how is should be," he said matter-of-factly. "The men are always older than the women."

"Yes, well I still do not have to listen to you."

"I did not think you would."

"You should not presume things of other people," she said with a grin. "Especially if you have not known them for but a day. You can hardly learn anything in such limited time."

"I feel that I know you well enough to make my own assumptions, whether right or wrong. But so far, I have been fortunate enough as to have been right."

She grinned again. "Shall we eat then, you wise old man?" She leaned forward and picked up a delicious looking strawberry tart and stuffed it into her mouth.

He sighed. Not feeling like fighting back, he nodded. "We shall." And with that, Will Turner began to eat the most delicious meal he had ever had.

* * *

(A/N:) Another really short chapter...I kept trying to make it longer but finally gave up. There was simply nothing else that could be added. It was meant to be short and sweet. ;) I hope you think it is. Please review! I'll respond if I have the time/patience. lol. 


	5. Beauty of a Sunset

**Unbreakable**

Author: SouthamptonRose

Summary: Young Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann become best friends after she rescued him from the ocean. After arriving in Port Royal though, they are seperated for their differences. Will becomes the apprentice of the local blacksmith while Elizabeth is lectured about status and propriety. Their friendship is unbreakable though, but they have a hard time making others believe it. Pure random adorable W/E goodness!!!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Will and Elizabeth don't belong to me. :( I wish they did, but the brilliant mind of Jerry Bruckheimer owns them...along with everything else.

* * *

"Come on Will! Hurry up," Elizabeth called. She glanced over her shoulder and saw him struggling to keep up with her. She laughed and continued to run, letting the mild breeze whip her hair around. It had been four days since they had met, and Will and Elizabeth had grown into close friends. 

She glanced back at him again and saw that he had slowed down. His fever was beginning to diminish, but it still caused him much trouble. His cut was still mending as well, which often slowed him down. Elizabeth smiled and decided to take pity on him. She ran back to him and grabbed his hand, starting to pull him along. "Come Will, you know how I terribly loathe waiting."

"Elizabeth, please," he sighed. "I can walk on my own."

"But that is just the problem," she replied. "We must run, and since you refuse or simply are not capable of it, I must help you."

He sighed again. "That's ridiculous. Of course I can run."

"Then you are refusing to," she said, pulling him harder.

"That is not true," he said quickly. "I promised you that I would do what you asked of me. If you wish me to run, then simply say it."

"Alright," she said with a satisfied grin. "I wish you to run."

Will smiled at her. "Very well." He shifted his hand so that it was now around her wrist, and then dashed off. Elizabeth screamed as she was pulled behind him, but then she began to laugh. She held up her dress with her free hand so that she could run faster and managed to run alongside him.

"Will, let go of my wrist so that I may race you to the bow."

"As you wish." He released her and she instantly darted ahead. "Hey, wait for me!" he yelled as he struggled to catch up with her.

"Why would I do that?" she called from ahead. "If you have forgotten, we are racing. And waiting for you to catch up with me would ruin my victory. Besides, I have told you of my dastardly impatience. I wait for no one."

"But I am sick!" he said desperately.

She laughed. "You would not be able to catch me if you were well. You should not have agreed to a race."

Will stopped to catch his breath. He had decided to give up, for she was nearly at the bow. When he looked up a minute later, she was standing on the railing, looking out at the ocean. He walked up to her and stepped up onto the railing beside her. "I did not know you were so fast. I was not expecting it."

She turned her head to look at him. "As I have said before, you should not presume things of other people." She grinned. "Especially not of me. It will do you no good."

"I have learned that now," he said, still a bit breathless. After a small pause, he smiled. "You are certainly full of surprises, Elizabeth."

"I rather like surprises," she said, turning back to the ocean.

"So do I."

There was another pause before she spoke. "Look. It is so beautiful."

Will followed her gaze. She was staring directly at the horizon, where the sun was beginning to set. The sky around it was splashed with radiant oranges and reds, and the surrounding ocean reflected the colors so that they were twice as strong. Elizabeth was marveling at the splendor of it all, sighing and gasping every time a new color lit up the sky. Will smiled at her and replied, "It sure is."

"I have always loved sunsets," she said dreamily. "And sunrises. I try never to miss them, though I often do." She smiled. "I am not really one for mornings."

He smiled back. "I am. I'm often up quite early, when the sky is still dark and the world is still quiet."

"I wish I could be like that," she said. "Late into the night is when I find refuge. It is so peaceful then. Early morning is the only other time when it is just quiet enough, but I am often asleep then and do not wake up until it is nearly noon." She sighed. "I have missed many a beautiful sunrise because of that."

"I love watching the sun rise," Will said, looking at her.

She nodded vigorously. "There is something so powerful about them. Sunsets too." She sighed. "Just watching light arrive and depart the world." She suddenly gasped and pointed out ahead. "Look!"

He looked at the horizon just in time to see the sun disappear beneath the ocean. The colors quickly began to fade, and darkness enveloped the _Dauntless_. Will felt Elizabeth slip her hand into his. He looked over at her and saw she was beginning to shiver.

"Will, let's go back inside. The sunset was beautiful, but now it is over. And it is getting rather cold out here."

He nodded his agreement and tightened his grip on her hand. Together, they slowly walked back to her quarters, where the cook had promised to serve them a fine dinner.

* * *

(A/N:) Haven't updated in a few days...running out of chapters. I've been writing them during school when I should be listening to my Social Studies teacher...but oh well. ;) Lol. Just another short chapter that doesn't really go anywhere. Enjoy! 


	6. Late Night Sparks

**Unbreakable**

Author: SouthamptonRose

Summary: Young Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann become best friends after she rescued him from the ocean. After arriving in Port Royal though, they are seperated for their differences. Will becomes the apprentice of the local blacksmith while Elizabeth is lectured about status and propriety. Their friendship is unbreakable though, but they have a hard time making others belive it. Pure random adorable W/E goodness!!!

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Elizabeth or Will. They belong to Disney and Jerry Bruckheimer. ;)

* * *

Elizabeth stared up at the chandelier hanging from her ceiling. She was in her bed, unable to sleep. She watched the dim flames of the candles inside it flicker slightly in the breeze drifting from her window. It was open because she always felt trapped if all the windows and doors were closed. The silky green curtains framing it were drawn back with silver strings so that she could see the dark sky outside. Only a few stars glittered, making it difficult to see anything, but the faint glow the dimly lit candles in the chandelier tinted the whole room in a pale gold. 

Elizabeth's eyes wandered to her door as she heard footsteps coming from the other side. Slowly, it was opened, and her father entered. He moved slowly and cautiously, trying not to make a sound.

"It is alright, Father," she said. "I am awake."

His shoulders relaxed and he walked over to her bed. "I was just going to check on you. What are you doing, up at this hour?"

"Well you are up too, obviously."

He smiled. "Elizabeth, you are twelve and I am…well, older than you."

She shrugged. "I know. I just cannot sleep."

He sighed and sat down on the edge of her bed. "It is nearly one in the morning, darling. Is something troubling you?"

She shook her head. "No, Father. You know me; late into the night is my favorite time. It is just so peaceful. Surely you can understand."

He nodded. "You got your love of the night from me." He reached over and laid his hand on top of hers. "But Liz, you should really try and get some sleep."

She sighed but nodded her agreement. "I suppose so."

He smiled. "Good girl." He kissed her cheek before rising to his feet and walking towards her door. Before he closed it though, he glanced back at her and smiled. "Goodnight."

She smiled back. "Goodnight Father."

Elizabeth watched until the light from the outside passageway had disappeared and her doorknob clicked shut. She head her father's footsteps grow quieter and finally she couldn't hear them at all. She sighed and stared out her window at the barely visible stars. They twinkled faintly, adding to the serene atmosphere. She smiled. This was why night was her favorite time.

She pushed her sheets back and pulled her legs from the thick comforter. Then she swung her legs over the side of the bed and rose to her feet. Trying to be as quiet as possible, she went over to the window, walking on her toes. The breeze blew her hair around and sent chills down her back. Her nightgown was quite beautiful, with a long train and a graceful lace bodice, but it was unfortunately very thin. She ignored this fact though, and leaned forward, folding her arms on the windowsill. She closed her eyes and allowed the cool air to cover her face.

Elizabeth sighed. Morning would come in a few hours, and she would be horribly tired and completely out of it if she didn't get sleep, but she just could not. Quite honestly, something was on her mind. Something was troubling her, though she had not told her father. This troublesome matter concerned Will, and it had been on her mind for a few days. She felt so terrible that she was sleeping in this large, elegant room fit for a queen, with a chandelier, silk curtains, and four-poster bed with draw around curtains while he was alone in the cold, dark hold beneath her feet, sleeping on a pile of musty old blankets. She was not any better than he was, and she thought it unfair to be treated as such.

There were no rooms available though, unfortunately, and she knew her father would have a field day if she let him into hers. So she had decided on the only semi-reasonable option; she would go to him. She could bring some candles and her comforter and one of her pillows stuffed with the down feathers of young chickens. Will would not have to feel so alone and she would not have to feel so terribly guilty. Yes, that was the best choice.

Elizabeth glanced back at her door. It was still shut, and it was quiet on the other side. She grinned and walked back to her bed, still cautiously though, for she would surely be in trouble if caught. Quickly, she pulled her comforter off and let it collapse in a mound on the wooden floor. Then she tossed one of her pillows on top, not her favorite one, but her second favorite. Finally, she went over to her vanity and pulled open the top drawer where she had a large supply of candlesticks. She took out four and a match as well.

As she looked up, she could not help but stop and stare at her reflection in her large mirror. Even in the dim light, she groaned, frustrated at the sight of her hair. Any breeze, no matter how little, always gave it an extremely messy and windblown look. Plus she had been lying in bed for a long time, further adding to the disaster. She sighed and reached for her hairbrush, which was lying on top of the vanity.

After thoroughly brushing her hair through for a good ten minutes, Elizabeth set down her brush, satisfied. She had decided she felt rather foolish worrying so much about her appearance, but not enough so that it had stopped her. Just to keep on the safe side, she pulled a large satin ribbon from one of her drawers and tied her hair back in a bow to prevent it getting tangled again. She glanced once more at her reflection and smiled.

"Much better," she thought aloud. She picked up her candles and turned away before another fault in her features could distract her. After laying the candles on her bed, she walked over to her dresser and took a coat from one of the hangers. She quickly slipped it on over her nightgown and instantly felt warmer. Then she walked back to the bed and put the candlesticks and match in her outside pocket. She turned and looked at her door as she had twenty or so minutes ago, once again making sure her father was not coming again. After a minute of silence, she turned away and picked up her pillow. Then she slung the comforter over her shoulder like a sack. She smiled. Finally, she was ready.

Elizabeth cautiously stuck her head out the door. It was very dark out in the passageway, but it seemed deserted. She crept outside and slowly closed her door. Then she started to the left, towards the deck. She was honestly quite fearful of stepping completely outside and dreaded that she would be forced to. There was always someone at the helm, and she would be caught for sure. But still, she would try. Even with her fear, she was determined. And she never backed away from a challenged. These were two traits Elizabeth had inherited from her mother. There were many others as well, but those were not important now. What was important was that she managed to sneak across the deck unnoticed by a man named James Norrington who was at the helm.

With a sly grin, Elizabeth stepped down onto the staircase that would lead her down to the cargo hold. As she descended, she noticed how unbearable darker it became with each step. To damper her fear of the blackness, she felt around for a candle in her pocket. She lit it with the match and instantly, a bright glow emitted from the orange flame, flooding the space around her with golden light. She descended the final steps and finally felt the cold oak floor beneath her bare feet.

As she glanced around, searching for Will. She heard him before she saw him. He groaned in a fashion that of someone being woken too early, which he had, by her doing she suspected. Her eyes flicked to the corner where the sound had come and she faintly could see him sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

After a minute, he looked up at her dim figure and asked, "Elizabeth?"

She smiled and made her way over to him. "Hello Will." She was now close enough to clearly see the surprise and disbelief in his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

She shrugged, suddenly feeling shy and deciding she did not want him to know of her reasoning. She knew he wouldn't laugh or taunt her, but she suddenly felt foolish beyond belief. After a minute's pause, she softly said, "I wanted to see you."

Thankfully, the light was dark enough so that he could not see her blush, but in truth, he was as red as she was. Trying to change the topic, he asked, "This early?"

"I could not sleep," she explained. "So I thought I would go see you. You said you were normally up late into the night like me."

He nodded.

"Were you asleep?" she asked hesitantly.

He nodded again.

"Oh Will, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me. It was not my intention at all to wake you." Guilt showed plainly on her face.

"It's fine." He smiled. "Though if I may be so bold as to ask, what was, or is, your intention?" He paused, noticing what she was carrying. "And did it happen to require you bringing your bed along?"

She blushed, flustered. This time the light allowed him to see, and he immediately regretted attacking her so. "I'm sorry," he said quickly. "You do not have to answer."

After a minute, she said, "No; it is fine. It is just…I felt bad that you had to be down here all alone at night, so I wanted to give you some company." She blushed again. "If that is alright of course."

He smiled. "Of course."

A smile finally graced her lips. She dropped her comforter and pillow by her feet and then walked over to an old desk behind Will. She placed her candle in one of the three empty holes in an elaborate gold holder she had noticed a few days ago. Then she took two more candles out of her pocket, lit them with the flame and placed them in the holder. Once the lights were all burning and it was easier to see, she walked back to where her comforter lay and collapsed on top of it.

"Do you have any idea of the time?" Will questioned, pushing his long black hair from his face.

"I think my father said it was one when he checked on me some thirty minutes ago," she murmured, still sprawled atop her thick emerald green comforter. She reached randomly behind her in hopes of grasping her pillow, but it was a good five feet out of her reach.

Will watched her with an amused grin on his face, but after a minute he got up and retrieved the pillow for her himself, for she certainly was making no move to.

"Thank you," she said, reaching for it, but he lifted it higher so that she could not grasp it.

"Wait," he said as he watched her lips draw together in a pout. "I promise I am not stealing it." He knelt down next to her. "Lift your head up."

She obliged, understanding as he slipped the pillow beneath her head. "Thank you," she said again.

He grinned. "You're very welcome, Miss Swann."

She rolled her eyes. "Not that. Please, anything but that."

"Anything?" he asked.

"No," she said quickly, realizing her mistake. "No; just Elizabeth or Lizzie, though I must advise you not to use the latter if my father is about as he will not approve of it. Heaven knows it took me long enough to get him to agree to you calling me Elizabeth."

"He talked to you about that?" he asked, surprised.

She nodded. "Oh yes. A very long and boring lecture on the rules of society and what it means to allow one to call upon one by one's first name." She shook her head. "Absolute rubbish."

"I told you I would get into trouble with him!"

"But you did not. It was me," she said matter-of-factly. "But I really do not care, for I am used to it. I was not even paying attention for the most of it."

Will sighed. "I would have guessed, considering who this is."

She rose up to a sitting position and looked him straight in the eye. "And what is that supposed to mean?" she asked with an amused grin.

"Only that you do not care much for rules."

She shrugged. "Why should I?"

"Because they are set for a reason."

"What if that reason is of no importance to me?"

He sighed again. "I am not going to fight you, Elizabeth."

"Because you know you will not win." She smiled teasingly.

He had to smile back. "No, but thanks anyway."

"You're welcome. I shall even prove it to you someday."

He smirked. "Perhaps."

"No; most definitely."

"I would not say that, Elizabeth. You know how you terribly loathe being proved wrong." He smiled again.

She flopped back against her pillow. "Do not worry. That will not happen."

Will sighed for the third time. "You are the most independent, head-strong girl I ever knew."

"Well how many girls did you know?" she inquired, not fully paying attention.

He was silent for a long while. "You, Mother, and a young girl who lived down the street that was much more agreeable than you are."

She shrugged. "Three is not near enough to draw experience from. Though I will tell you that you are right."

"Right about what?" he asked, confused.

"Me being irrationally independent and utterly stubborn. Both traits from my mother," she said, her voice growing slower and quieter. Will did not seem to notice though.

"My mother was rather quiet and reserved. I confess I am having a bit of a trouble picturing yours due to the fact that I never had a mother that would dream of doing anything against society. Of course, we were not rich at all, so it did not really matter all that much, but she still insisted upon it most strictly." He shook his head. "Did your mother have so much regard for the rules as you?"

There was no answer, which seemed quite odd because Elizabeth had not stopped talking since she had arrived. The quiet did not feel right.

"Elizabeth?" Will turned and looked down at her, instantly biting his tongue to silence it.

She was fast asleep. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was in a slight smile, which brought one to his face. He carefully took some of the excess comforter that she was not atop and tucked her in. She looked so peaceful, and Will could not help but notice how pretty she was. Long, thick eyelashes, sharply arched eyebrows, a long thin nose, full red lips, and beautiful snowy skin.

After a minute, he caught himself and looked away. His cheeks were burning as he rose to his feet and went over to the desk. She would most certainly be a sight as she grew older, but Will quickly forbade any and all thoughts that entered his mind. She was of much higher status, and she was his friend. His best friend…his only friend. He could not possibly even think of doing something that could change that.

Will blew out the candles that were still burning away in the gold holder. Absolute darkness quickly enveloped him. He carefully found his way back to his 'bed' and lay down. He knew he was starting to develop a crush on Elizabeth, but he knew she did not feel the same way. It was so conspicuous in her features every time they locked eyes that she saw him only as a friend. A playmate. Someone to talk to and laugh with. And he was fine with that. Anything just to spend time with her. Anything just to see her smile.

Will smiled as he started to drift off, knowing he would awaken in the morning with her just a few feet away. She would hurry him to get ready for breakfast and then drag him up the stairs, almost like a mother would. But he knew she was just impatient. He didn't mind though. It just added to her already oh-so-interesting personality. He had decided days ago that he would never meet another girl like Elizabeth Swann. And he knew he was right.

* * *

(A/N:) Yeah! Finally a long-ish chapter! Lol. Sorry...took me a few days to write...yup, I'm out of pre-written chapters. That's why I won't be updating just quite so often. Sorry...but school and homework are requirements unfortunately. Hope for another chapter in a week or so. ;) 


	7. Morning Disaster

**Unbreakable**

Author: SouthamptonRose

Summary: You know...I'm really getting tired of re-writing this every time. I would surely hope that you know the summary by now. ;)

Disclaimer: This is the last time I'm going to say this!!! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!! Will and Elizabeth aren't mine...strictly speaking...though they are in my dreams :)

* * *

Elizabeth opened her eyes to a few dim rays of sunlight shining through the entrance to the cargo hold. She closed them again and yawned widely before stretching out her arms. She smiled, remembering her mission of the previous night, and glanced to her right. Sure enough, Will was already awake and dressed, as expected. He was sitting on his 'bed' of sorts, watching her. When her eyes met his, he smiled. 

"Good morning, Elizabeth," he said with a voice that had clearly been awake for quite a long time.

"Good morning," she murmured, her own voice thick and groggy as it always was early in the morning. "How long have you been awake?"

He shrugged. "I would say about an hour."

"You did not have to leave me you know."

He looked puzzled.

She smiled again. "You could have woken me up. I would have only yelled at you for a few minutes."

He shook his head. "I'm not so sure that I would have risked that."

She leaned over and smacked him on the shoulder. She yawned again and ran her fingers through her hair, making her cringe. She looked up at Will with a serious and determined glint in her eyes. "Will, I want you to tell me the absolute truth. I am being perfectly serious. Do I look a complete and terrible disaster?"

He shook his head. "Not at all."

"I said be serious!" she hissed, completely serious. "No modesty."

He looked slightly taken aback. She was definitely not a morning person in personality. She noticed his expression and instantly softened. "Oh, I'm sorry! I always tend to snap a bit in the morning. Take no notice of it."

"It is fine. My mother was like that," he said with an understanding grin.

She smiled back. "Mine too. That is unfortunately where I got it." She attempted to run her fingers through her hair again, but still found it too matted. "But please Will, answer me. Am I an absolute mess?"

He shook his head again. "No, I already told you. You just need to brush your hair and you will be fine."

"Alright then, tell me how horrible a mess it is then." She pointed to her thick and currently tangled brown hair.

He paused for a minute and then opened his mouth to answer, but closed it, deciding he had better not. Finally, he just shrugged.

"Just tell me, I do not care."

"Alright," he said hesitantly. "It's…in a pretty bad state."

"Like a hurricane just hit it, right?" She grinned, and he knew she wasn't mad.

He nodded.

She sighed. "It is such a pain, this mess of mine." She shook her head. "I am going up to my cabin to get dressed. I shall be back in thirty or so minutes."

"Thirty minutes?" He sounded shocked, and his face proved it.

"That may seem a long time for you, but trust me; thirty is impossibly short compared to preparation for a ball or such. That takes hours."

"Hours?" Elizabeth thought he was going to pass out.

She shrugged meekly.

"What do you do?"

"Not I," she sighed. "They."

"Well then, what do _they _do to you?"

She groaned. "Well for a ball, you do not even want to know all of the details. But today, I just have to get fitted into my corset and dress, and I can take care of the rest."

"You wear corsets?"

She nodded. "Unfortunately, they start us proper young ladies off at a rather young age." She sighed. "Most uncomfortable they are indeed, and completely unreasonable, but they are one thing that I cannot avoid no matter how I try." She sighed again and reluctantly rose to her feet. "I shall return as quickly as time permits. I promise."

Will smiled. "I shall wait."

Elizabeth smiled back. "Goodbye."

She pulled her coat around her and walked towards the stairs. Once she had disappeared, Will folded her comforter and stacked her pillow on top, all the while thinking how perfect she had looked even in her early morning state.

* * *

(A/N:) Looks like I had one more chapter in me. Yay for pointless random Willabeth fluff!!! Lol. But really...I'm not really getting anywhere with this, am I? So sorry if I'm boring you...I've always been like that...the next chapter has more of a point though, I must say. Elizabeth gets nailed. Oh...did you think that her little excursion to visit a certain someone in the middle of the night would go unnoticed? Well you thought wrong! 


	8. Never Lose Your Wings

**Unbreakable**

Elizabeth hummed as she waltzed her way to her cabin. She was in a wonderful mood, decidedly because of her morning chat with Will. It had indeed been a marvelous idea on her part to spend the night down in the cargo hold. She had already decided that she would do it again.

Finally reaching her door, she was surprised to find that it was partly open. She was sure she had closed it all the way last night. Perhaps someone had come in since? Pushing the thought aside, she opened the door all the way and stepped inside.

She had been right. Someone had come into her room, and he was still there. And he did not look pleased.

"Good morning Father," Elizabeth said a little nervously.

Governor Swann continued to stare at his daughter for a minute before responding somewhat coldly, "Good morning Eliza."

_Eliza?_ Her heart skipped a beat. He never called her that unless she was in trouble. Big trouble. She gulped. _Good Lord…_

He patted the spot next to him on the bed, and it suddenly began obvious to her how strange her bed looked when missing a pillow and the comforter. She stared at her father, terrified.

"Come here Eliza," he ordered.

She gulped again slowly walked over to where he pointed, knowing there was no way she could avoid this. Rash and foolish thinking on her part had led to this, and she knew she would pay for it.

Once she was seated, she looked up at her father with scared eyes. He would never do anything to hurt her, but he still presented quite an imposing figure with great authority. She knew she shouldn't fear him, and she normally didn't, but when he was angry all she wanted was to shrink away and disappear.

"Now, do you know what you have done wrong?" His voice was a little softer, as he had seen how truly frightened his daughter was.

She nodded quickly, not willing to say a word. But it seemed she would have to.

"What?" He wasn't demanding, but she knew she must give an answer.

She was silent for a long while, desperately trying to phrase her answer. Finally, she said, "I did not spend the night in my room, as I should have."

He nodded. "You were with the boy, weren't you?"

She didn't respond.

"Eliza."

"Yes," she said quickly. She understood now why her father was so angry. She had not thought of what others would think. Her motives had simply been that she wanted to see her friend and give him company, but the world did not know that.

Her father could see that she was thinking hard. When her eyes finally lit up, he continued. "You know why that was wrong?"

She nodded again. "Please forgive me Father; I was not thinking at all last night. I was determined, and that clouded all my other thoughts."

"I will forgive you Elizabeth," he said, his voice now considerably softer and kind. "You must understand though the position you stand at. You are the governor's daughter, and you will be looked upon by many people. At your age right now, you are lucky enough to get away with certain things, such as last night, but in a few years you will not be able to. The world has a mind of its own, darling, and you are at its mercy. People will judge, they will spread rumors, and they could damage you forever." He sighed. "I am so sorry to have to put you through this. You will be forced to grow up far too quickly. It was too much for your mother, the pressure. That is why she was always going away for long periods of time to visit your aunt in the far away countryside. I regret so much ever dragging her into the despicable upper-class world. She was a free bird that loved to fly, and I locked her in a cage."

Elizabeth was speechless. She had never once actually listened to the words her father spoke, but this time she was. And they were affecting her far more than she would have expected. She remained silent and listened as he continued.

"I am afraid that you are like her in that sense. I have been watching you lately. It is quite obvious that you love your freedom just as she loved hers. I do not wish to take that away, but I'm afraid society will sooner or later. I'm telling you all of this now for a reason. Elizabeth, I want you to promise me something." He looked at her with a sense of urgency.

"Anything," she replied quickly.

He smiled. "Promise me that you will never lose your wings, no matter how much the world may try to take them away."

She smiled as a single tear rolled down her face. "I promise."

* * *

(A/N:) Yay! Her father's not so cruel and heartless after all. But he still has a good firm point...wonder how Liz will handle this new take on her life. One can only wait and see...Reviews are very much appreciated and I promise I'll try and write back ASAP!!! Thanks. ;) 


	9. Realization

**Unbreakable**

Elizabeth moved slowly as she walked back to the cargo hold. Ever since her conversation with her father, she was not quite herself. Her thoughts were a long ways away, and she was less responsive to the world. Her maid Estrella had had seemed quite shook up by the absolute quiet as she fitted her into her corset. Never had Elizabeth been so quiet before. Never had she not cried in pain as the tight laces squeezed her beyond reason. But she had not made a sound the whole time.

Elizabeth was quickly brought back to the real world when she crashed into someone passing by who obviously was as out of it as she was. Today that particular someone was James Norrington, a young man who had been given the duty to watch over Elizabeth and her father once they arrived in Port Royal. His eyes widened with surprise as they collided.

"Miss Swann!" he exclaimed. "Forgive me, I did not see you."

"Nor I you," she said, a bit flustered. "I admit that my mind was far away."

He smiled slightly. "As was mine. Are you alright?"

She nodded. "Yes, thank you."

"Once again, please forgive me Miss Swann."

"You need not ask, sir." She said it as sincerely as possible, for she had been practicing. Another way to fool the nobles with her proper mask. "You are forgiven."

He looked relieved. "Thank you." After a moment's pause, he said, "Well Miss, I must be on my way. Good day." He bowed slightly before resuming his walk to the opposite end of the ship.

"Good day," she called to his decreasing figure before continuing her walk towards the cargo hold. Her mind slipped back into its wandering state at the realization that James had addressed her as Miss Swann. She had never really noticed what people called her, but now as she thought about it, she could only think of one person who addressed her by her Christian name; her father. Everyone else called her that lifeless, stiff, dignified label that she had been branded with. Everyone.

But Will. She suddenly remembered him and sighed in relief. Thank God she had him. He called her Elizabeth, he understood, he let her be herself. But then again, there had been those few brief moments over the past few days where he seemed hesitant. She could not possibly imagine why, but there must be a reason.

Of course. It suddenly hit her and she wished more than anything that it never had. Status. She was of much higher status, not by choice of course, but by blood. And it was really starting to get on her nerves. She wondered, just for a moment, what it would be like to live the life of a commoner. If she had been raised as one of them, surely she would not be spoiled with all the countless luxuries she received on a daily basis…but she would be free. And as she thought about it now, she decided that freedom was indeed what she wanted the most in the world, just as her father had feared.

* * *

Will looked up as he heard footsteps descending the stairs. He grinned when he saw it was Elizabeth, though he could not have imagined who else it could have been. 

"Hello Elizabeth," he said to her.

"Hello Will," she said distractedly. Her mind was still up in her room, up on deck, where she had truly seen what lay ahead in her societal life.

He seemed to have noticed her far off gaze, because he looked concerned. "Elizabeth, is everything alright?"

"Yes," she said slowly, almost serenely. This wasn't entirely true, but she was not really thinking about the words that were coming out of her mouth.

Will looked slightly hurt for a minute, because it was obvious from her gaze that there was something wrong. And she was so quiet; she'd been quite energetic when he'd seen her forty of so minutes ago. Something must have happened, for she had been gone longer than she had promised. "You can trust me," he said quietly.

She looked over at him, but she wasn't really seeing him. "What?"

He furrowed his eyebrows. She was acting very curiously. "Elizabeth, are you ill?"

"No," she responded in her distant voice.

"Well then what is it?" He was genuinely concerned now.

She didn't respond.

"Elizabeth!" He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her lightly. "Forgive me, but what happened, Miss Swann?"

"Will," she responded, actually staring at him. _Miss Swann_, she thought sadly. _Miss Swann._ That had brought her back to reality. "I am sorry, my mind is not with me this morning I am afraid."

"But it was earlier," she said, releasing her.

"Yes…well," she said slowly. "That was earlier."

"Did something happen in the time you were gone?"

She shrugged. "Nothing…bad."

"But something still?" he asked. He knew he shouldn't pry, but he wanted to know what was wrong.

She shrugged again. Yes, her conversation with her father was indeed something. And yes, her run-in with Lieutenant Norrington was as well, but she did not want to trouble Will with them. Realizing her place and all. That was her burden to bear. And she also feared that if she told him, he might take it the wrong way. And that would be bad.

"Elizabeth?"

She perked up a bit when he called her that. "Hmm?"

"Can I get a yes or no out of you?"

She sighed. "Yes; I am fine."

He looked a little put-out for a minute, and she honestly couldn't blame him. But then her looked up at her and smiled. "Alright."

She smiled back, but still felt guilty.

Will seemed to notice, but he didn't say anything.

After a minute, she asked, "Shall we go have breakfast?"

He nodded and cautiously took her hand, afraid for some reason that she may pull it away. She didn't. In fact she gripped his tighter, afraid to let go. She had realized something on her walk back to him, and she knew that if she didn't hold onto him, she might lose Will forever. And she had promised never to let her best friend, her only friend, go.

* * *

(A/N:) I think this is officially the last chapter for a while. I'm taking a break off this stoy to focus on my other newer on. Perhaps in a month or so, I'll get back to this one. I was starting to run out of ideas...well, I still have a few...but this story wasn't getting many reviews so I think it's lost its charm. Oh well...they can't all be winners. ;) But if you have the time or patience, please check out my new story, The Life I Lived Before. It takes place after AWE and follows Elizabeth's life throughout the ten years. Thanks! 

-Elizabeth (SouthamptonRose)


End file.
